The Hidden Message
by lovegood
Summary: Harry must find the hidden message that lays beyond his dreams 2 protect the girl whos gonna die,who also knows how to fight the dark lord.But how can he find her with out seeing her face?


A flash lit up the sky as they slowly walked to the field. Many people lay hopeless dying and no one stopped to help. Others lay cold, like ice staring at the sky with fear in their eyes. Slowly they moved closer as another flash torn the sky of its darkness. He wasn't ready for this yet. Too many were dying, yet "he" was there laughing, waiting for his next victim. He knew Voldermort was waiting for him, and he had faced him before, but this is different. He looked back and saw over half the school behind him. On his left, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and on his left, Luna, Neville, Dumbledore and the other teachers, ready to fight with him. Flashes covered the sky as the battle began. Then a Bright green one came straight for him, there wasn't anytime to react, he quickly closed his eyes ready to die. But instead he just heard a cry. He opened his eyes. There in front of him laid a female body.

A dim light filled his room from the street below. Harry woke up suddenly with sweat pouring down his face. Quietly he got up and opened the window slightly. The cool summer's breeze felt nice, as he sat on the edge of his bed looking out his window, placing his glasses over his eyes. He was use to the strange dreams he usually had, but this one was quiet different. So powerful, so real, so... Harry didn't want to think of it. He still saw the body lay hopeless in front of him, but he couldn't remember the face. "If only the dream lasted just a bit longer" he whispered "then I could have seen who it was. No. I don't want to know..."

Slowly he went to the washroom down the hall, trying not to make a noise. Uncle Vernon woke up to almost any sound possible, even a mouse could wake him. As he got there, he closed the door and looked into the mirror. His jet black hair was a mess, worse then it normally was. He took off his glasses and splashed some cold water from the sink. Reaching for the towel he knocked his glasses off the counter, breaking another lens.

"Damn" he whispered reaching down for his glasses. "This isn't my night"

Quietly again he walked back to his room with out wakening the Dursleys and closed his door. Not daring to go back to bed he sat down at his desk with his quill and the last note Ron sent him last evening. Harry re-read the letter once again.

_Hey mate;_

_All is good here. Moms the same, busy as she normally is and dad is working extra hard at the ministry. Sadly Percy still won't talk to us, strange I think. Anyways we're off onto a vacation to see Bill. It should be interesting. Hermione is staying for the last 2 weeks since her parents wont be home and they're be no way to get her things. However Ginny has been acting unusual lately. Constantly locking herself up in her bedroom, Loo-Luna I should say was over yesterday and it seamed to clear things up a bit. But she still doesn't want to come down and eat. Always, I'm sure she'll be fine. Ill see you in two weeks Harry. _

_-Ron W._

_Ginny was acting strange. That's not normal for her, _Harry thought. _She's usually hyper, energetic, constantly bugging people to play Quidditch. _As much as he wished he could go with Ron to see bill, he was fine staying in his own bedroom for the other two weeks. Ever since summer began he had a bit more freedom than usual. He occasional is allowed to go for a walk, normally early or late at night when people can't see him, but at lest he's gotten some real fresh air.

He stared at his broken glass lens and sighed with 2 simple words, the cracks healed into perfection, his glasses looked brand new again. He stared back at the blank piece of parchment wondering what to say. _Should I tell him what about my dream?_

Harry thought up about what he would say "a little strange there eh Harry? Normally you don't get dreams like that unless... you know who is trying to send that too you? Right? I dunno know Harry... maybe write to Dumbledore...?"

It sounded exactly what he would say. Dumbledorr would be too busy for him Harry thought. He grabbed onto his quill and began to write back to Ron.

_Hey Ron, Just got your letter. I hope you have a fun trip. So you, Hermione and your family are leaving? Sounds cool to me; wish my family went on vacations..._

Harry thought for a minute.

_Actually on second thought, I wouldn't be able to survive with the D's that long. Anyways Tell 'Mione I say hi and ill see you guys in a few weeks._

_HP _

There, it sounded alright to him. It didn't tell his "family's" name or anything special.

Quickly he sealed the letter and decided to give it to Hedwig in the morning. She should have some rest before traveling so far. He poured a bit of owl treats into the sleeping owl's cage and laid back onto his bed.

The cool air mixed with the hot room felt very relaxing. Harry just stared up at his ceiling thinking about his dream. The ending really bugged him since he couldn't figure out who the girl was lying there before him. _What girl would do that?_ _Hermione? No.. the body shape wasn't right… and the hair wasn't brown. Ginny, no, who could it have been?_

Harry's eyes slowing began to droop and he drifted off with the dream still roaming around his thoughts.

"HARRY! GET DOWN HERE NOW"

Harry quickly jumped out of bed. He just woke up and already he did something wrong. Quickly he grabbed a pair of pants and a t-shirt and ran down stairs. Just as he got halfway he triped on some of Dudley's dirty clothes and slide down the stairs. Rubbing his head he got up and was face to face with another person. She had Bright pink hair that was spiked different directions and a few piercing around the ears. Her clothes weren't much better; however Harry knew right away who it was.

"Ouch… hey tonks" He said with a bit of pain in his voice

"Hey hey Harry!" still giggling at Harry's clumsiness. "So… you ready to go?"

"What?" Harry didn't remember anything about him leaving anywhere.

"Exactly what I said" Vernon's head had almost turned more red than a tomatoes.

"Didn't you get the letter I sent last week?" Harry shook his head. "Hmmm.. that explains why you didn't write back. Oh wells... People are waiting in the … otomo… err… in the car."

"riiighht…" he looked outside and saw Remus and moody shoved into a tiny car that was parked in the driveway. Harry gave a quick wave then popped his head back inside.

"guess ill go get my stuff then?"

Harry looked over at his aunt and uncle who stood there like ghosts. They hated people who didn't dress like them, and people who didn't they called freaks. As Vernon was about to say something Petunia spoke up and interrupted him.

"…go ahead Harry… just…eh… be careful" Harry, as stunned as he was nodded a yes and ran upstairs to get his stuff. It was much longer until he had his suitcase, broomstick and Hedwig's cage, he told gave Hedwig the letter to Ron and told her where he was heading.

Tonks crabbed his trunk and headed out to the car putting the stuff into the trunk. Harry Looked back to his aunt and uncle and forced a smile and a wave. They too seamed to fake a smile and then slammed the door shut.

"Lovely bunch of prunes aren't they?" Remus said as Tonks climbed in beside Harry in the back and they drove off, to what Harry hopefully thought a happier summer.


End file.
